


First Contact

by Kahlan_20



Series: The Hero and the Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, im trash for my characters, the inquisitor meets the warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_20/pseuds/Kahlan_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira turned to her left, hearing Cassandra’s “Leliana? Are you alright?”</p><p>She probably is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> For 2016, I decided I really wanted to get better at writing. And I've been playing copious amounts of Dragon Age so...

Mira Adaar sat, straight and proud on the Inquisition’s chair, only a few feet in front of Alistair as he gave updates on the happenings at Weisshaupt. Josephine, her beloved candle and board cradled in her arm, stood off to her right, Leliana and Cassandra to the left. She was all too aware of the various members of her party staying nearby, listening to the updates from the Grey Warden. Iron Bull, her self-appointed bodyguard, loomed against the nearest doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest. Dorian and Solas had left the library for once, and stood by Varric at his usual place by the fire. Sera was probably somewhere up high – there she was.

The shifting of the main door caught Mira’s attention, as well as Vivienne’s and Sera’s, and the rogue and mages. She was sure Leliana and Cassandra had caught it as well, though they made no movement to indicate so.

A thin figure slipped inside the hall, dressed in worn brown travel leathers, an oversized hood shadowing her face. Black hair cascaded down on either side of her chest, and pale hands quietly shut the door behind her. The resulting dull _thunk_ caught the attention of most everyone, including the Warden standing in front of Mira.

Alistair trailed off in the middle of his sentence as he turned to look at source of the noise, and Mira heard him choke and shakily inhale. The woman’s hood by now had been pulled down to show a pale face with delicate features, and long, pointed ears. Alistair took a couple of faltering steps, and then broke into a run as she sprinted to him. They collided, and he wrapped his arms around her waif-like body, her head tucked under his chin, his eyes closed in silent prayer, brows knitted together.

Mira turned to her left, hearing Cassandra’s “ _Leliana_? Are you alright?” In front of her, the couple’s embrace ended, and Alistair slipped his hand into the elf’s.

“Inquisitor, I’m sorry for the display,” he began, hand subtly squeezing the woman’s. “Might I introduce Kahlia Tabris, The Hero of Ferelden?”


End file.
